


Tú necesitas más que lealtad

by Sunev_woMEN



Category: Raul Esparza - Fandom
Genre: Lee bien las estiquetas, Other, Raul Esparza - Freeform, Raúl le da una mamada a un perro, bestialidad, huskys, zoofilia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunev_woMEN/pseuds/Sunev_woMEN
Summary: ¿Recuerdan ese video en Twitter donde Raúl compartía perros en adopción? Bueno, él también quiso uno.
Relationships: Raúl Esparza/ Dogs, Raúl Esparza/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Tú necesitas más que lealtad

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon que invente con un amigo, Ed, tkm testraño mi vida.
> 
> No hace falta decirlo pero por favor no vengas aquí con malos comentarios, las etiquetas son advertencia. Si, esto es bestialidad.

Luego de haber grabado el comunicado para una fundación de adopción de perros, Raúl pasó la tarde pensando en sus propias palabras, contemplaba la idea de adoptar uno desde el comienzo de la cuarentena ya que, durante los meses pasados, su soledad se hizo más notoria. Era como un grito en silencio y persistente… No hizo falta considerarlo por mucho tiempo, esa misma tarde Esparza fue directo a la granja de adopción. Llegó justo cuando un claro ocaso iluminaba en tonos naranja y azul mar su espalda, faltando unas horas para anochecer no le sorprendió que el lugar estuviera solo. Bajó del auto colocando una mascarilla en su rostro, caminó un largo sendero de piedra hasta llegar al granero donde un hombre alto y muy esbelto lo recibió en el portón principal, amablemente le indicó que los animales se encontraban dentro del establo.

—La verdad no sé qué estoy buscando, pero una mascota siempre es un buen cambio ¿no?—Le dijo Raúl mientras observaba al hombre abrir las puertas del sitio.

—¡Por supuesto!, y no hace falta saber qué buscar, te aseguro que lo sabrás en cuanto tengas esa conexión especial con alguno de estos amiguitos—dijo pasando al lugar con Raúl siguiéndole el paso.

Las luces amarillas alumbraban apenas lo suficiente para ver a los canes, Esparza observó los corrales con vallas bajas que dejaban tener una mejor apreciación de los perros, el hombre seguía hablando, sin embargo, Raúl se entretuvo mirando a un gran husky negro con blanco que lo seguía con la mirada. El actor se acercó hasta al corral (le pareció curioso que no se moviera), el husky únicamente estaba sentado y con expresión seria, sus grandes ojos azules no se despegaban de Raúl. 

—¿Es este el lazo del mejor amigo del hombre?—Se preguntó Raúl metiendo su mano para acariciar al animal, no obstante el husky de repente dio un ladrido asustando a Esparza haciendo que gritara. 

Más ladridos le siguieron por parte de otros perros, el husky negro no se vio con intenciones de morderlo y Raúl en su paranoia creía que realmente lo hizo solo para espantarlo. 

—Woa, veo que encontraste a nuestro nuevo compañero.—Comentó el hombre aplaudiendo en medio del salón haciendo callar un momento a los perros. —Hace una semana que llegó, no es muy amigable pero te aseguro que tampoco es violento. No muerde algo que no sea madera.

—Oh, ya veo… Es lindo,  _ creo _ —susurró para sí mismo. El perro aun seguia mirandolo hasta el punto de pararse contra la valla alzando su cabeza. 

—¿Te gusta? Tengo más huskys por si gustas verlos.

Raúl asintió y lentamente volvió a seguir al hombre. 

Del otro lado del granero el dueño lo guió hasta un par de huskys completamente blancos, jugaban entre ellos y parecían muy alegres con sus lenguas siempre de afuera. 

—Estos traviesos son hermanos, Tito y Totopo—dijo apuntando a los canes. 

De inmediato ambos perros saltaron contra la valla ladrando por efecto de Raúl. Esté dudó un segundo no queriendo recibir otro susto, no obstante uno de los husky lamió su mano haciéndole cosquillas, Esparza se rió a la vez que perdía el miedo y comenzaba a tocar la cabeza de ambos perros que peleaban por las caricias de Raúl.

—ja, ja, ja… ¡Me agradan!— _ Y parece que yo a ellos _ . Pensó con una sonrisa.

—Ven, hay uno más que me gustaría que veas.

Esparza se despidió del lindo duo y de nueva cuenta siguió al propietario, esta vez al final del granero. Ahí había un husky café, era de pelaje esponjoso y cara rechoncha. El actor le habló con mimos y el perro se acercó moviendo su cola de lado a lado contento.

—Este también es nuevo, lo encontramos desorientado en la carretera. En la avenida del primer retorno, pusimos carteles de “Se busca” por todo el lugar pero nadie lo reclamó.

—Ohu, pobre bebe… Tan lindo que es—comentó jugando con las orejas del perro. 

Entre mimos y caricias Raúl se percató de un segundo perro en el rincón.

—¿Qué hay de ese pequeño?—Preguntó Esparza apuntando a la esquina, la luz era tan escasa que solo podía ver el contorno típico de un husky: blanco en el hocico y algún otro color oscuro en su demás cuerpo. 

—¡Oh!, casi me olvido de él. Es muy tímido después de que su amo murió.

—Lamento escuchar eso… —Dijo Raúl.

—Era un hombre viejo, Jalapeño lo cuidó durante unos buenos meses.

Una sutil sonrisa apareció en el actor. —¿Jalapeño?

—Si—respondió riendo,—así se llama este cachorro.

El hombre abrió la puerta del corral dejando salir al husky café que prontamente se arrojó contra Raúl haciendo que se tambaleara.

—Ven, ven aquí Jalapeño—dijo el cuidador llamando al perro con chiflidos.

Raúl trató de ver al nuevo _ cachorro _ , le era un poco difícil con el husky distrayéndolo con saltos y ocasionales ladridos que exigen atención. 

Cuando por fin pudo verlo Esparza logró hacer a un lado al husky marron, observó caminar con el rabo entre las patas a un pitbull de grandes orejas, mas había algo raro en aquel perro.

—Es un Pitsky—le dijo el hombre,—cruce de pitbull y husky. Lo sé, horrible nombre, hermosa criatura.

Raúl se acercó hasta estar de rodillas cerca de Jalapeño, el perro no era tan grande como un husky normal, pero era mucho más grande que cualquier pitbull, tenía el contorno y cola de husky y aun así su pelo era corto. 

—Que lindo niño—dijo Esparza pasando su mano por el rostro de éste, seguía un poco cohibido, sin embargo, su cola empezó a moverse siendo una buena señal. 

Detrás de él, el husky café se subió a su espalda buscando entre su cuello algún lugar para lamer, Raúl no resistió el peso y cayó de lado riendo. 

—¡Dios! Ahora son muchas opciones—gritó divertido alzando los brazos al techo.

—Ja, ja, aah. Lo entiendo señor Esparza, pero en un poco más de una hora tenemos que cerrar y seré sincero, me tomó desprevenido, estaba por cenar.

—Uy, lo siento por eso. Yo amm, ¿podría quedarme un momento para decidir? Digo, para así usted poder comer en paz.

—¿Seguro? Podría tardar un buen rato.

—Entre más mejor—contestó guiñando,—no tengo prisa. Puedo esperar, y con más razón con esta linda compañia.

—Está bien, confío en usted. Permítame abrir las demás vallas.—Dijo el hombre comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro por el granero.

Esparza no tenía planeado convivir con todos a la vez, pese a eso no se vio disgustado por la idea. 

Pronto los huskys blancos, Tito y Totopo, salieron corriendo y dieron vueltas a unos postes del granero ladrando felices. Después les siguió el husky negro a paso tranquilo, los tres se dirigieron directo a Raúl quien seguía sentado en el suelo.

—Cerraré la puerta, estos perritos son muy listos para escapar. Lo dejo señor Esparza—se despidió el hombre, lo último que escuchó Raúl fue el cerrojo. 

Esparza se quitó la mascarilla guardandola en su pantalón, sonrió por el grupo de  _ cachorros  _ que se reunieron a su alrededor. El pequeño Jalapeño se apegó rápidamente a su izquierda, el husky café se recostó en sus piernas y Tito y Totopo (que no sabia cómo diferenciarlos) se colocaron a su derecha, y por último el husky negro se pusó a sus pies.

—Bueno, ¿qué cuentan?—dijo divertido. 

Parecía que sus cinco nuevos amigos no querian jugar, estaban en un silencio tranquilo mas luego de unos minutos Raúl se canso de tener al gran perro castaño en sus piernas, con una suave caricia lo retiró, su espalda se curvó en el proceso y sin esperarlo unos de los huskys blancos se montó detrás de él haciendo que cayera de frente. Raúl se apoyó en su codos para tratar de levantarse, se puso sobre sus brazos y piernas,  _ en cuatro _ , y a punto de pararse el perro negro le ladró justo en su cara. Un nudo en su garganta se formó, los fuertes ladridos y el calor tan cerca de su rostro le hicieron picar su nuca con miedo. 

—Me voy a levantar lentamente ¿okey?—Habló en voz baja, lo decía con la esperanza y confianza de que el perro le entendiera.

El husky negro lo miraba desde arriba, a tan solo centímetros de su propia nariz, Esparza suspiró y de nueva cuenta quiso enderezarse, sin embargo, otra vez el husky ladró fuertemente. 

—¡Agh! Bien, me quedo aquí… 

Aquella respuesta parecía satisfacer al husky y comenzó a lamer el rostro del actor, su lengua larga y húmeda la pasaba por sus mejillas y ocasionalmente le hacía cosquillas en la oreja provocando que el miedo desapareciera, no obstante detrás de él sintió un repentino peso, no podía girar su cara sin que el perro negro le ladrara así que no sabía quién estaba arriba de él. 

—¡Tito!—Gritó para comprobar si era uno de los hermanos, pero no lo fue, pronto el perro blanco apareció a lado suyo. —¡Totopo!—Volvió a tratar, el husky sobrante apareció ladrando para hacerse notar. Por lógica su conclusión era que el suave castaño era quien lo montaba.  _ Jalapeño no podía pesar tanto… _

Raúl abrió la boca para exhalar y de imprevisto la lengua del can negro lamió la suya.—¡Agh!—Hizo una mueca por el intenso sabor de croquetas.

Estaba por gritarle al inocente perro pero un vaivén surgió contra sus caderas. Raúl se sonrojó sabiendo que el husky estaba tratando de aparearse con él.

—¡No! Bebe, perrito ven—le llamó con mimos, no sabía cómo atraer su atención ya que no tenía nombre. No ayudaba que el otro husky siguiera dandole  _ besos _ .

Se movió un poco, probó con alejarlo con sus piernas y no lo logró, eso solo ocasionó más fricción contra su trasero. Esparza traía un pants delgado, podía sentir una pequeña dureza que sin querer lo excitó. 

_ Maldición, ¿qué está mal conmigo?  _ Pensó suspirando.

Totopo y Tito de la nada comenzaron a correr y el husky negro les siguió el juego, éste pareció olvidar a Raúl y el actor aprovechó aquel momento para girarse ahora quedando de espaldas, el husky café se puso contras sus piernas aun meciéndose, Esparza notó en él como sobresalía su pene rosa,  _ y si bien el actor lo había sentido pequeño _ , el animal no era nada modesto. Raúl se pasó una mano sobre su propia erección, le inquietaban sus propios pensamientos pero en el calor del momento todo parecía buena idea. 

Esparza siguió tocándose sobre su ropa hasta que los espasmos se hicieron escalofríos sobre su espalda, el husky marrón siguió moviéndose contra su pierna, su lengua de afuera dejaba saliva sobre su pants y ocasionalmente ladraba. Fue tanta la excitación de Raúl en ese momento que comenzó a respirar por la boca gimiendo en voz baja.

—Joder, no soy un adolescente… No quiero venirme en mi ropa. —Murmuró Raúl al mismo tiempo que se retorcía contra la paja del suelo y bajaba su ropa deportiva e interior exponiendo así su pene erecto y brillante de  _ pre-cum _ . Empezó a masturbarse tocando primero su glande que se hinchaba grande y roja, con su pulgar dio vueltas sobre la cabeza.

—Ah, ahh,—gimoteaba.

Había cerrado sus ojos, envuelto en placer no se dio cuenta de que el husky negro y los dos blancos se pusieron alrededor suyo como espectadores de la lujuria. Raúl salió del trance con un ladrido y dejó de tocarse retirando se mano al instante, abrió los ojos observando a los animales con pánico , pero su entusiasmo aumentó de sobremanera al ver como todos tenían su propia erección, Esparza tenía su mano derecha a un lado suyo cuando de repente sintió como el husky negro lo lamia probando las gotas de su calentura. No se movió cuando uno de los perros blancos se acercó a su entrepierna y empezó a oler su miembro, la nariz fría contra su glande le dio un temblor y gimió

—¡Oh Dios!—Gritó con voz trémula. Se cubrió la boca con su mano restante oliendo momentáneamente la saliva del perro, el husky blanco curioso comenzó a lamer el pene de Esparza, largos lengüetazos que dejan baba por doquier. 

— Ahh, no…¡Si, si! —Pedía sin pensar, el placer lo tomó desprevenido. Era algo nuevo,  _ por supuesto,  _ pero le gustó y deseaba más. 

El husky blanco siguió lamiendo el pene de Raúl, el actor no paraba de gemir por el calor de la lengua que con entusiasmo le daba una mamada sin saberlo. Cerró los ojos concentrándose en la sensación, inesperadamente su nariz le dio un cosquilleo y tuvo que abrir su mirada al instante, para su sorpresa el husky negro estaba sobre su cara quien con lo largo de su pelo le causó esa sensacion de hormigueo. Esparza tenía el pecho agitado, su vista fue bloqueada por el perro negro y Raúl sin poder evitarlo fijó su vista en el miembro del husky, era enorme, de un rosa oscuro y parecia pegajoso. 

Esparza sentía en la punta de sus pies como se avecinaba su orgasmo, y mientras más caliente estaba, menos pensaba. 

—¡Ah!, mmm, joder…—dijo exhalando fuertemente mientras tomaba entre su mano el pene del perro, el husky ladró bastante  _ feliz, _ Raúl lo acarició llenando su mano de aquel pegajoso líquido, con la otra movió al perro unos centímetros a su cara teniendo el pene directamente sobre sus labios. Esparza trató de respirar con calma pero la adrenalina le hizo tomar bocanadas de aire, su propia erección sin tocar estaba por venirse. Raúl no tenía tiempo para  _ juegos previos _ y directamente se llevó el pene a su boca, el sabor le hizo dar una arcada, no tuvo opción más que ignorarlo y seguir lamiendo con entusiasmo, el pene pesado contra su lengua le excitaba de tal manera que comenzó a gimotear contra el perro, con su mano izquierda se aferra al suave pelo del husky.

Poco a poco el miembro del husky palpaba contra su lengua y éste se hinchaba en su boca, ladridos por doquier lo ensordecieron junto con las sensaciones. 

Su vientre comenzó a temblar, la familiar sensación de satisfaccion estaba accendiendo por su cuerpo, y sin esperarlo, Raúl llegó al clímax con un grito ahogado, su voz vibró contra el eco del granero y al mismo tiempo el husky negro sacó su miembro llenando el rostro del actor de semen. 

—¡Ohhh! ¡Mierda!—Gritó corriéndose contra sí mismo manchando su abdomen y piernas. 

Tito, o tal vez Totopo, o tal vez ambos… Fueron quienes después de hacerlo correrse lamieron todo el semen que Esparza derramó.

Raúl luchó por levantarse, el husky negro se puso a un lado suyo para limpiar su propio pene mientras que Esparza actuó rápido sacando su máscarilla y con ella limpió su cara. El semen del animal era muy transparente, un tanto amarillo y de olor casi igual al de una persona… Raúl se odio tanto por saber diferenciarlos, pero más por excitarse al pensar que estaba por toda su cara y cabello. 

Quiso ignorar el pensamiento, se paró ahuyentando a los hermanos husky y se acomodó la ropa, respiró hondo mirando a todos los perros delante de él.

—Dios ¿qué haré?

Los minutos pasaron y por fin el dueño del lugar volvió, abrió la puerta del granero mientras silbaba contento. 

—¿Qué tal señor Esparza? ¿Se decidió?—Dijo el hombre.

Raúl estaba sentado con todos los perros casi arriba de él, no dejaban de ladrar sumamente y mover sus colas.

—¡Me llevaré a todos! 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ¡¡Raúl ama los perros!!


End file.
